


The Ginger Parkin Plot

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cake Fic Meme, Crack, F/F, Ficlet, Ginger cake, Humor, Multi-Era, Nudity, Request Meme, Tied together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Amy Pond, chained to Tegan Jovanka, covered in ginger cake, and naked but for Tegan's dress.  It's cake fic.





	The Ginger Parkin Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Amy / Tegan - cake!fic

“Typical,” said Tegan. “I should have known what was up as soon as I saw the sign over the door.”

“Magister’s Olde English Tea Rooms?” said Amy. “What’s fishy about that?”

Tegan sighed. “It’s the Master. Usually it’s anagrams, but sometimes it’s even more blatant. And as soon as I saw that unconvincing wig and rubber mask on the proprietor, I should have dragged you out, not let you sit down and order a couple slices of ginger parkin and tea.”

“Wait, are you _seriously_ telling me that this other Time Lord, who’s, like, totally evil, spends all his time chasing your Doctor across time and space to set complicated traps for him while wearing crappy disguises? And sometimes there’s cake and nudity involved? And this is just a regular thing?”

Tegan swallowed whatever she had been about to say along with a mouthful of ginger cake. “That _doesn’t_ happen to your Doctor? What, never?”

“No,” said Amy. She felt as if she’d got the worse end of the deal somehow, or she might have done if she had considerably more clothes on right now. “There’s, er, a whole thing he’d probably kill me if I mentioned, so, no. I don’t think this Master bloke is around any more.”

“Well, that’s the first good news I’ve had in ages. Now, sit tight, I think I can get out of these chains. There seems to be a weak link. I told you his plans were always rubbish.”

“Good. I don’t suppose there’s any sign of my clothes anywhere on your side of the room? I’m doing the best I can with this, um –” _80s nylon abomination of a dress that barely comes up to my waist_ – “thingy of yours, but it’s not going to leave much to the imagination once we try and leg it.”

“We’ll find something once we’re untied,” said Tegan as the chains fell off. “Although, I have to say, even for the Master, this plan is terrible. What’s the _point_? I mean, if it was Turlough playing tricks, it’d make sense, but from the Master? I don’t get it.”

“I wouldn’t expect someone with such a limited mind to understand my machinations,” said the Master, entering at that moment, still wearing his harmless tea shop owner’s brown suit and green apron with prancing bunny rabbits on it. “Although I will admit, I was expecting you to be accompanied by the Doctor, Miss Jovanka. However, I’m sure he will soon try to rescue you – and I shall be waiting, my cake cannon refilled with a diabolical angel cake. Then the ultimate humiliation of the Doctor will be mine!” He gave an evil laugh.

Amy, now free, if encumbered by lack of clothing, lobbed a large piece of sticky ginger cake at him, cutting him short. Tegan lost no time in following her example, until he was forced out of the room by the sweet missiles, spluttering and cursing them as he went.

“Now,” said Tegan. “We need to get out of here and warn the Doctor!”

Amy coughed. “Yeah. About that. I’ll be right there with you once I’ve got some clothes. And you can’t run around in your undies, either. It’s freezing out there.” She gave up even the pretence of covering herself and threw Tegan’s dress back at her.

“I suppose we had better find you something,” said Tegan, sounding almost regretful as she looked at Amy while wriggling back into her dress. “We’d probably get arrested before we even left the building.”

They found a drawer full of lacy tablecloths and Amy tied a couple of them together and wrapped them around herself and hoped for the best. “We’d better run really fast, okay? And after we’ve found both our Doctors, we need to go shopping.”

“Deal,” said Tegan with a grin, and wound up later, despite some adventures involving angel cake she never wanted to think of again, the proud owner of a leather mini skirt. It was a shame Amy couldn’t have switched TARDISes, but the Doctor had insisted there were laws against that sort of thing.


End file.
